


The Rest Don't Matter

by Crayonlighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Eddie likes to keep up a healthy sleep schedule. He goes to bed at a reasonable time and sets an alarm for the morning. Buck, on the other hand, likes to pull all-nighters. And when Buck wants to stay up all night, Eddie stays awake with him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	The Rest Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely headcanon provided by @pinehaas on Tumblr

Edmundo Diaz kept a very strict schedule. Between work and Christopher’s schedule, he couldn’t afford to get off track. Then there was Evan Buckley. Buck was in his late twenties, all he had to think about was work and spending time with his family, blood, and chosen. Eddie and Christopher were his chosen family, he loved them very much and would move heaven and hell for them if necessary.

Eddie and Buck had been unofficially dating for the last few months, and there was definitely a learning curve that Eddie just couldn’t grasp for some reason. Nights he spent with Buck he was always tired the morning after, while Buck never looked more well-rested. Eddie always found himself oversleeping when he slept over at Buck’s, even though he knew he set an alarm the night before. Evan would roll out of bed happy as could be, while Eddie struggled to get himself into the shower and ready to start his day.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Eddie helps himself to the coffee that Buck had made, the man was a caffeine addict if Eddie had ever seen one before.

“You look tired,” Buck says softly, setting a carton of almond milk on the counter.

“You look not tired,” Eddie says, he was very much tired. He’d been up until well after two in the morning with Buck, watching movies and eating far too much ice cream, which Eddie was already regretting.

Buck smiles, “It’s the coffee,” he says picking up his half-empty mug of coffee.

Eddie smiles, “Maybe next time, we watch one less movie."

“I wouldn’t really say we watched that last movie,” Buck smirks.

“Shut up, Evan.”

It is a few days later, Buck is helping Christopher with a science project and Eddie only said yes because he’d already finished helping Christopher, he was really just letting Buck help him assemble his solar system. When Eddie looks over at the table, the solar system was assembled, Christopher had paint on his hands, there were pink handprints on Buck’s face and a look of pure joy.

Buck helps Christopher wash the paint off his hands, forgetting about the drying paint on his own face.

“Pizza,” Eddie says standing in the hallway.

“You hungry Chris?” Buck asks looking down at Christopher.

“Yeah!” Chris exclaims.

Buck smiles, “Come on,” he says happily.

“Not so fast Buck,” Eddie says looking back at him, “I think you forgot something,” he says pointing to his cheek.

“Oh,” Buck grins remembering he had paint on his face.

Eddie smiles, “Come on, Chris,” he says leading his son to the kitchen for dinner.

Nine o’clock was Christopher’s bedtime, and Eddie was putting him to bed and tucking him in.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to take you to school in the morning, and Carla will pick you up and take you to Abuela’s in the afternoon, alright?” Eddie says looking at Christopher.

“Are you going to be home tomorrow night?” Christopher asks.

“I’m going to be working tomorrow night, but we’re gonna do something fun together this weekend, I promise,” Eddie says.

“I want to go to Disneyland,” Christopher grins.

Eddie chuckles, “Oh do you?” he smiles.

Christopher nods, “I’m tall enough to ride the roller coasters now,” he says proudly.

Eddie smiles, and laughs lightly, “Alright, well I’ll definitely think about it,” he says.

“Can Buck come too?” Christopher asks next.

“Uh,” Eddie says nervously, “I’m not sure,” he says looking at Christopher, “We can ask him and see if he wants to spend the weekend with us.”

“Okay Dad,” Christopher says.

“Okay kid,” Eddie smiles, leaning down kissing the top of Christopher’s head, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Dad,” Christopher smiles, watching his father rise from the edge of the bed, “Goodnight Buck.”

Eddie looks over at Buck who was leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Buck wears a smile of the purest heart as he says, “Goodnight Christopher.”

Eddie turns the light off shutting the door with another look at his son, before looking back at Buck, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Buck smiles.

Eddie shakes his head, “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” he says.

“You think I’m cute?” Buck grins.

Eddie leans over, placing a quick kiss upon Buck’s lips, “Time for bed,” he smiles.

Buck frowns, “It’s barely nine,” he says watching Eddie slip into the bedroom.

“And we both have a 24-hour shift tomorrow,” Eddie says.

“Not until after twelve,” Buck insists following Eddie into the bedroom.

“Humor me,” Eddie says leaning around Buck, pushing the door closed, “Can’t we just go to bed early one night?”

Buck looks back at Eddie, “I’ll compromise with you,” he says.

Eddie crosses his arms over his chest looking back at Buck, he was so going to regret this, “What do you want, Evan?”

“You,” Buck smirks.

“I want to be asleep by ten,” Eddie says next.

“I think I can work with that,” Buck says looking at Eddie.

“I have to be up at five,” Eddie says, “To get Christopher ready for school.”

Buck nods, gently placing his hands on Eddie’s waist, guiding him back towards the bed.

“He has to be at school by seven,” Eddie says allowing Buck to guide him back toward the bed.

Buck continues nodding, as he pushes up Eddie’s shirt, “This is a new side of you I haven’t seen before, Eddie.”

“Ten o’clock, Evan,” Eddie says raising his arms as he allows Buck to remove his shirt.

“It’s so hot when you set ground rules, Eddie,” Buck says leaning in pressing his lips against the side of Eddie’s neck nipping at the delicate skin.

“You have 45 minutes, Evan,” Eddie says leaning into Buck’s kiss.

“So hot,” Buck says pushing Eddie down onto the bed before straddling his hips.

Saturday afternoon, Eddie drops Christopher off at a sleepover, and just when he was about to take a nap his phone vibrates in his pocket, it was Buck asking him to come over. Eddie can’t resist spending the night with Buck, even if that meant he was going to get minimal sleep, he could give up a night of sleep to spend time with his Evan.

Eddie brings over Chinese food for dinner, and Buck cracks open two beers for them. Buck gets a little distracted before they even finish dinner, and Eddie doesn’t have the heart, or the desire to tell him to stop.

“Getting started early aren’t you,” Eddie teases.

“Well, what I have in mind for you tonight is going to take me more than 45 minutes,” Buck teases back, slipping his hand up Eddie’s shirt letting his hand rest against Eddie’s chest.

Eddie can’t help the gentle laugh that escapes him, “I’m not going anywhere tonight,” he says, “You’re the only one I have to worry about tonight, Evan.”

“You worry about me?” Buck asks with a shy smile.

“Every damn day,” Eddie admits, “And I have enough to worry about without wondering if you’re doing something dangerous, so please stop doing dangerous things.”

Buck smiles leaning over capturing Eddie’s lips with his own, kissing him firmly on the mouth, “You know I can’t make that promise.”

“It was worth a shot,” Eddie smiles before kissing Buck back.

It’s two in the morning, and Eddie lets out a long yawn as he pulls one of the blankets down over himself, curling up in the corner of the couch as Buck digs a spoon into a pint of cherry ice cream.

“They use real cherries,” Buck says excitedly offering Eddie a spoonful of ice cream.

Eddie eats off the spoon Buck offers him and smiles as he bites into a small chunk of cherry, “That’s pretty good,” he says licking the sweet dessert off his lower lip.

“The real fruit kind is always the best,” Buck says eating some ice cream.

Eddie nods in agreement pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his head against his knees as he looks over at Buck.

“Are you tired, Eddie?” Buck smiles.

Eddie nods, looking back at Buck.

“You could have said you wanted to go to bed,” Buck smiles, leaning over gently stroking the side of Eddie’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“You wanted to stay up and watch movies, and eat junk food,” Eddie says softly, “And all I wanted was to spend time with you.”

Buck smiles leaning over to kiss Eddie, “You are too sweet.”

Eddie smiles, “Can you bring me a glass of water, please?” he asks looking back at Buck.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Buck smiles, “And you look so cute when you’re sleepy,” he says before getting up walking into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for Eddie before putting the rest of the ice cream in the freezer before bringing the glass of water to Eddie who was still curled up on the corner of the sofa, looking adorably sleepy.

“Thank you,” Eddie says taking the glass from Buck when he hands him the full glass of water.

“You’re welcome,” Buck says watching Eddie slowly drink the water, and keep eye contact with him the entire time. Buck was not sure what to make of this.

Eddie looks up at Buck a minute later and hands him back the empty glass.

Buck smiles taking the glass from Eddie, setting it on the coffee table before holding his hand out for Eddie, “C’mon.”

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks but takes hold of Buck’s hand anyway.

“We’re gonna go to bed,” Buck says softly, gently pulling Eddie up from the sofa.

Eddie uncurls his legs and allows Buck to help him off the sofa. He keeps hold of Buck’s hand as Buck takes him upstairs to the bed.

“Are you still tired?” Buck asks standing at the edge of the bed with Eddie.

Eddie laughs looking back at Buck, “Really?”

“Can you blame a guy for trying?” Buck asks, “I mean, have you seen your ass in those jeans?”

Eddie raises an eyebrow as he stares back at Buck, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Buck says wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him close against his body.

“Hmm,” Eddie mumbles, “Do you have a mirror?” he asks.

Buck grins wrapping his arms tighter around Eddie as he laughs, “Cute.”

“Take me to bed, Evan.”

Buck smirks, “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first 9-1-1 fic, and I've never written anything quite this fluffy in my entire life. I do hope you enjoyed it. I do have more 9-1-1 fics on the way! ♥


End file.
